


Take You Home

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: When Rodney didn't follow through behind him, John was furious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lavvyan's prompt – desperation

When Rodney didn't follow through behind him, John was furious. The team had been running for their lives, trying to escape the natives who claimed that John had desecrated their temple by accidentally activating an ancient artifact. He silently cursed himself for not pushing Rodney through the wormhole first.  
  
He ignored Elizabeth's order to wait for Lorne to assemble a team, forcibly shoving Chuck aside to dial the gate himself. They came in, guns firing, quickly dispatching the soldiers who were guarding the gate. John took the lead, leaving Ronon and Teyla to cover him.  
  
John tore through the village, desperately searching every hut until he found Rodney, bruised, bloody and limp on the dirt floor. John rushed to his side, propping Rodney against his chest to sit upright. Rodney half opened his eyes and John could see the relief in them.  
  
"Hey, buddy," John murmured, "we've come to take you home."  
  
Rodney closed his eyes and relaxed into John's embrace.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=12266>  



End file.
